


Break Her {Bangchan}

by suneatersanxiety



Series: Daddy Issues - {Bangchan} [1]
Category: ALL-S GIRLS, GOT7, ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BabyGirl, Begging, Begging For Cock, Blood As Lube, Branding, Broken Promises, Cock Slut, Come as Lube, Crying, Crying During Sex, DDLG, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Defending abuser, Dehumanization, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dominant Bang Chan, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Enjoyment of rape, Eventual Gentle Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Dehydration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fainting, Favoritism, Fear of Death, Filming, Forced Abortion, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Forced to say I Love You, From Slave to Babygirl, Gangs, Hate Sex, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Internalized Misogyny, I’m Definitely Going to Hell, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Loving Abuser, M/M, Malnutrition, Manipulation, Masochism, Master/Slave, Men raping women, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Minor Original Character(s), Misogyny, Multi, Naked Cuddling, No Aftercare, No Condoms, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Recording, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Passing Out, Pet Names, Police Interference, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bang Chan, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Pairing, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped in Public, Rapist Praises Victim, Refusal to Press Charges, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadistic Bang Chan (Stray Kids), Screaming, Semen Overflow, Separation Anxiety, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault of a Minor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sick Character, Sleep Sex, Soft Aftercare, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Top Bang Chan, Triple Penetration, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Used and abused, Victim Blaming, Watching Someone Sleep, cum dump, daddy - Freeform, dangerous sex, dependancy, eventual love, forced ddlg, gagging, gangrape, reading to sleep, vaginal bleeding, “It’s because I love you.”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneatersanxiety/pseuds/suneatersanxiety
Summary: I STRONGLY URGE YOU TO READ ALL THE TAGS AND WARNINGS THOROUGHLY! I KNOW THERES A LOT BUT THIS IS A FUCKED UP STORY WITH VERY MATURE AND TRIGGERING THEMES, AND YOU NEED TO PROCEED WITH CAUTION!IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR EASILY UPSET BY ANY OF WHAT IS LISTED, DO NOT READ!Some warnings before you continue if you haven’t read the tags. This book contains sensitive themes such as eating disorders, kidnapping,





	1. Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> I STRONGLY URGE YOU TO READ ALL THE TAGS AND WARNINGS THOROUGHLY! I KNOW THERES A LOT BUT THIS IS A FUCKED UP STORY WITH VERY MATURE AND TRIGGERING THEMES, AND YOU NEED TO PROCEED WITH CAUTION!
> 
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR EASILY UPSET BY ANY OF WHAT IS LISTED, DO NOT READ!
> 
> Some warnings before you continue if you haven’t read the tags. This book contains sensitive themes such as eating disorders, kidnapping,

Hello AO3 Users and STAYS! 

I’ve gone though the effort to setup a series for some hard stans, which is a Stray Kids Gang and Prostitution Ring AU. In this, Chan’s Gang abducts a new girl for their merchandise and Chan takes a particular liking to her. The story will contain VERY sensitive and triggering topics so read the tags and Notes before every chapter thoroughly.

Before I go through with posting part 1, I want to know if it’ll be well received and I was hoping to get an idea of who would be reading it. Would you be interested in it if I do post?

I didn’t write this as a way to condone or encourage these actions in any way shape or form. I’m writing this with inspiration from actual people I’ve spoken with and interviewed in real life about their PERSONAL experiences and how they survived human trafficking and escaped. Events will of course be dramatized and changed to protect identities. This is simply a work of fiction that I’ve adapted to help spread awareness of human trafficking and forced prostitution (which is sadly very common where I come from) and educate people to some degree about the poison that is human trafficking and how signs that people overlook are easily spotted.

Please give me some feedback on the idea! I already have chapters 1-4 ready to be posted, but I just want to post this as a question and warning first. Thank you!


	2. this is love in the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoul’s gang crisis was becoming increasingly worse, rival gangs and fringe circuits were like a bad rash. They sold drugs to the local teens, sold them prostitutes, even made them prostitutes. Shin Yujin’s parents had been even stricter on her than before. Desperate to find some balance of control in her life, she leaves one night, only headed to a friend’s house to hang out, giving the Stray Kids their perfect target. She was never the same after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STRONGLY URGE YOU TO READ ALL THE TAGS AND WARNINGS THOROUGHLY! I KNOW THERES A LOT BUT THIS IS A FUCKED UP STORY WITH VERY MATURE AND TRIGGERING THEMES, AND YOU NEED TO PROCEED WITH CAUTION!
> 
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR EASILY UPSET BY ANY OF WHAT IS LISTED, DO NOT READ!
> 
> Some warnings before you continue if you haven’t read the tags. This book contains sensitive themes such as eating disorders, kidnapping, rape, human trafficking, drug use, forced prostitution, Stockholm Syndrome, mental breakdowns and attempted suicide. These are only a few of the MANY warnings so please read the tags. It’s for your own good.

Chan hummed as he stared down at the girl below him, a sobbing, moaning mess, his cock still shoved deep inside her. Her hands weren’t bound but she was trapped, gripping at the sheets. His every movement could be felt inside her. She hated it, she absolutely hated it.

It felt disgusting. He ruined her.

She kept her face pressed against the bed, not wanting to let him hear anymore of her, though she knew he could. He spread her asscheeks and ghosted his thumb along the rim of her yet to be used ass. “Please no...” was the only thing she could whimper.

Before she could try to reason with him, or beg him to stop, she could feel his thumb press past her resistance. She didn’t scream, but it hurt so bad. She was such a weak girl, wasn’t built for this, this was torture.

“Be thankful I’m even giving you my cum to make it go in easier, not that a fuckbunny like you would need it.” Bangchan’s remark was snide as he watched her squirm from the insertion. He pulled out his thumb and inserted both his index and middle fingers into her.

Yujin wasn’t ready for that, an audible yelp came from her. Her back arched in a desperate attempt to reject the fingers, but her abuser pushed her down by a hand on her neck, scissoring the digits in and out as he resumed his thrusting into her oversensitive pussy.

The elder reveled in her scream then, losing himself so far in his need to make her take his cock over and over again. “It’s been almost six weeks since you’ve been here, you think you’d get the memo that you don’t really have a choice.” He huffed, pulling his fingers and dick out after a few minutes.

She continued to beg him not to as she felt him tap his cock on her anus teasingly, but she couldn’t help but stop and think. ‘It’s been six weeks?’

How could that much time pass by and she never even noticed. That means it’s been forty-four days since she was taken, thirty-one days since he stole her first kiss, and twenty-nine days since he took her virginity.

Twenty-nine days since he raped her for the first time. 

it just didn’t seem possible.

Chan grabbed her throat and pulled her to be flush against him. “You can either keep fighting and it’ll rip you open, or you can shut the fuck up and it’ll hurt less when you take it. Either way, you know what’s gonna happen.”

He grunted out the last word, emphasizing it with a brutal thrust forward. He bottomed out in her at the first go, the poor girl couldn’t even speak because it hurt to bad. She screamed like he’s never heard her scream, and it lit a fire in him.

She felt like the was just stabbed and ripped apart. She couldn’t even think, tears fell as she gasped in her spot, feeling unable to move.

“Good babygirl.” He grinned, pulling his hips backwards. The teen felt like she was going to pass out at the feeling, who could love this?

“Please—it hur—s! AH!” Her sentences became incoherent as Chris began to build up a speed. She reached back to grip his arm, trying to find something to keep her sane. “N-No! Big! Too big! Hurt too much!” She sounded like a babbling toddler, and she honestly looked like one too.

It’s been so long since he’s had a new girl, Chan almost forgot what virgin ass felt like, especially from someone so young. “You look so good with my cock in you, hmm? Like you’re truly fulfilled by getting used like this.”

He grinned at her sobs, delivering a hard slap to her ass. Yujin choked in pain, raking her nails down his arm and trying to distract herself from the feeling.

“Hurs—Hurts!” She sobbed, falling further into the submissive mind he loved. The mental state she’d get in when she was in so much pain that she could barely even talk. In these times she’d begin moving her hips more while he thrust in her, obeying and allowing him into her mouth when he kissed her. She became pliant and broken because of him, often moaning intensely and aiming to deepen his thrusts. “D-Daddy, hurting! Too hard! Slow—slowly!”

A smirk spread on Chan’s lips and he reluctantly complied, his pace slowing down generously. “You seem to love it more when it hurts.” He teased, pulling out entirely. Moving his hands to rest under her knees, pushing them up to press into the mattress by her head. He practically bent the girl in half to present her asshole to him. Pushing forward, re-entered her and drew out another scream.

“No—Fuck—Fuck! Cock hurt badly—breaking!”

Looking down, Chan saw what she was crying about. He tore her upon reentry, the blood leaking into her asshole alongside his dick which never stopped thrusting. “You’d do well to get used to that, I’m not always this nice.”

Her sobs never died down, not even when Chan finished and released his seed into her. She was about to pass out, everything hurt, she couldn’t even move. The tears never stopped coming, and the burning pain in her ass never faded.

He pulled out his softening cock and licked his lips. He loved the sight of a toy like this. A frown was apparent when he looked down at his member, covered in blood and cum. “Next time, don’t fight me as much, kitten. You’re not a difficult one to break.”

She hated this. She hated Bangchan, she hated being here, she hated every day of this, but she’s never hated anything more than the words he uttered against her scalp that night.

“I love you.” He sighed, tightening his arms around her as he fell into a content sleep.

Yujin could feel it in that moment. She could feel herself break. No...this couldn’t be love...right? Love wasn’t supposed to feel like this. Love wasn’t supposed to hurt. Love wasn’t supposed to drive her to want to die, but that’s exactly what it did. She wanted to die. She felt absolutely disgusting. She went into her headspace again when he was doing it, not feeling able to control her body at that point.

He knew exactly how to ruin her, and he did it, mercilessly. He succeeded, uncontrollable sobs racking her small frame.

Those words broke her that day.

Yujin would like to say she remembers every time that he raped her, but she doesn’t. Multiple times a day for so long...she just lost count.

She knows it’s been twenty-two days since she called him daddy.

Twenty-two days since she fully submitted him.

Twenty days since she gave up on leaving.

Nineteen days since she stopped fighting him.

And eighteen days since she stopped counting. 

How could this have happened? How did she get here?


	3. Test Her - {Bangchan}

“Yujin.” Officer Yoo called softly, another attempt to get the girl to speak to them. 

“I want Chan.” We’re the only words she’d say to any of them. She didn’t want to be hear at all. 

“Honey...he kidnapped you.” The psychiatrist they brought in, Dr. Kim Reia said slowly. 

“Bite me.” Yujin stood up angrily, shocking everyone watching. 

“I can see that he did. Bit you, hit you, starved you...” Detective Yoo said, testing her reaction, but the most he got was a glare from Yujin. “And he raped you. Every day, didn’t he?”

”You don’t know a damn thing about what happened.”

”Then tell me a little bit about it.” He challenged. 

“There’s nothing to tell, he didn’t do anything.”

”Well if he didn’t, then who did?” He asked, opening up his folder, pushing it to her side of the table. “Because someone not only took these pictures, that we found on his phone by the way, but severely abused you for a prolonged period of time. If he didn’t do that, then who did?”

”Nobody!” She screamed, tears beginning to fall. “Nobody did anything!”

“So nobody did this? Nobody left handprints on your neck? Tore your anus, kept you hungry, raped, and whipped you? Nobody took these photos?” Joseok said. “If nobody did anything you wouldn’t have called the police and you wouldn’t look like this!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Yujin clutched at her head and sobbed from her place in the corner.

“Joseok, yelling won’t get you anywhere with her.” The doctor chided. “All this is going to accomplish is getting her to shut down.” She turned to Yujin, kneeling beside her. “You didn’t mean to do what, Yujin?”

”I didn’t mean to call anyone! I was just panicking...”

”Panicking about what? Did Chan threaten you?”

“Yelling instills fear and forces her to put up barriers to mentally protect herself. I think she suffers from extreme Stockholm Syndrome. Not only will she shut down, but she’ll become pliant in order to survive, the same way she does with her abuser.

”if she acknowledges that he doesn’t actually care for her, then her whole world falls apart. Then she has to come to terms with the fact that he kidnapped her and forced her to have sex with him for years. The only reason she denies it is because she’s convinced herself that she loves him as a coping mechanism. She knows she was taken against her will, but she feels he was the only reason she didn’t end up a prostitute. He became so possessive over her that he kept others away. Feeling so isolated and terrified, she attached herself to the idea that he was her rapist, but also her protector.”

“With victims in her situation, she doesn’t see herself as a victim because her abuser has retrained her to think and act in a certain way. She was so hopeless and terrified of him that when he started taking her outside, the thought of running would be taking her away from somewhere that she felt safe from legitimate dancer. Being with him is painful for her, but being outside without the protection he provided from others was unthinkable. Him giving her a safe word was a mind game. He established complete and total control over her by making her think that safeword mattered. By saying it the first few times, he controlled himself enough to stop, but eventually he’d just keep going and make her lose that hope while he kept raping her. It was his sick way of making her feel like it was a normal relationship. 

“She’s suppressed nearly every memory of what he did to her. She knows she was abducted, but she’s managed to convince herself that he took her from her captors, and even if she’s now a captive again, she’s the captive of someone who protects her.”

“So what, we just let this sick fuck take her back there wait until a body turns up?”

Doctor Kim sighed. “Let her hear him talk, hopefully it’ll open her up some.”

When they brought her over, she looked through the one way glass tentatively, eyes landing on Chan immediately. “Let him out please,” She begged in a quiet voice. 

“Shh, listen to him.” Detective Park said. 

Yoo sat in the room with Chan, who had his hands handcuffed behind his back. 

“—You’re wrong.” She heard him interrupt. “I didn’t take her virginity until two weeks after I got her.”

”Got her? You said she willingly came with you as your girlfriend.” Joseok said, eye twitching slightly. 

“I think you’re too smart to have fallen for that.” Chris scoffed. “We kept her in the basement for a week, after that I had her relocated to my house.”

”So at this point, she was your what?”

”Just a pet, that’s how she started.” Chan hummed. “A little girl I could push around, and use when I felt bored.”

”And when exactly did she become more than that?”

“I would see her as a slave about a month or so after that. Specifically for my cock.” He grinned.

It took everything in the officer’s power to not punch the smirk off his face right then. So he opened that folder again, spreading some of the print outs on the table. “These, are just **some **of the hundreds of pictures of her that we found, on your phone **_and_** your computer. In some, she looks terrified and in pain, in others she looks so exhausted that she isn’t even able to consent to sex, period, and in others, she’s completely passed out, and **_bleeding_** as you rape her.” 

“The little nyx wanted it, she was free to leave at any time.”

Yoo lost it then, grabbing his collar abruptly and smashing his face into the table, right on top of one of the photos. “Look at her!” In this particular picture, Yujin was completely naked, aside from white fur paw gloves and bunny ears that he made her wear. Leather straps going around her face and head kept a large dildo in her throat. She was passed out, Chris’ hands evident on her neck, he was still burried inside her in the picture. “Look at her! She’s a child! Who were you to ruin her life?!”

Using his fist in his hair to raise his head, he made him look straight at the picture he’d taken a few months before. “March 15th, she got mouthy that day, so I made her suck me off. She kept being a little brat. Had to keep her quiet somehow.”

Detective Yoo shoved his head away and picked up a different picture. “Keep talking.”

In the picture, Yujin was wearing a torn white blouse, a short black skirt paired with a black garter and thigh high socks. She sat dazed on a floor on all fours. 

“This one was only a few days ago. What a good girl she’s grown to be, she doesn’t even cry anymore, you know? She’ll take it and **beg** me for more.” Chris taunted, tongue trailing over his lips. “I honestly think she gets off on having something in her mouth, she loves it. You want a try?” He smirked.

”Keep fucking going.” The officer demanded, showing him another print out or Yujin literally passed out on a couch rope burns and bruises covered every visible part of her skin. 

A smile spread over Chan’s lips that sent a wave of disgust through Joseok’s veins.

”Bunny got drunk for the first time, it was only a few weeks after I got her.” He replied, adjusting his arms. “Made her a lot easier to use without a headache—”

Before either of them could finish, the door was thrown open and Yujin rushed inside. She doesn’t know what she was going to do honestly, 


End file.
